Only If for One Night
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Could a crime-fighter trained by Batman and his Tamaranean girlfriend ever be normal? Never. But would they try anyways? Perhaps. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Mild profanity and suggestive themes._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Well, it's been a couple months since I last published something within this fandom. I'm still working on the multi-chapter story that I wanna write, mainly because I'm trying to make the plot ironclad. I really don't want any holes to pop up in that. But, moving along, I wanted to write something RobStar-related with some fluff on the side.  
_

* * *

Starfire cozied against Robin's chest as they sat on the common room's couch, with time flying by as they kept each other company. Despite current serenity, he could tell something was weighing on her mind, judging by the way her eyes kept glancing at him. Her expression gave away that she longed to say something. He didn't pry, however. He simply gave her the time she needed until she was ready.

"Robin, may we go clubbing of the night together?" she asked, breaking the long-standing silence.

He looked down at her with curiosity. "Clubbing of the— Oh, nightclubbing?"

"Precisely!" She sat upright on the couch, a pearly white grin appearing on her face at the mention of the word. "Bumblebee told me about how she and Herald went to such a 'nightclub' the other night. She spoke of how they danced all night and grew closer to each other and it sounded glorious and _most_ euphoric! I was hoping that we could do the same thing. It seems delightful."

He adored the sparkle in her eyes and the fervor in her voice… which is why he hated that he'd have to steal it away. "Star, as much as I wouldn't mind, we have more important things to do than hang at a club all night. We've got responsibilities to handle around here before we can even think about being on a dance floor."

A frown fell upon her lips. "But Bumblebee and Herald have the same responsibilities as we do. They are heroes, too, are they not?"

She raised a valid point, but he still found a counterargument. "I'm not saying they're not, but the Titans East are still separate of our team. They could be handling their duties in a way that gives them that free time to hang out like that."

"Oh, I see," Starfire said, her tone defeated as she stood up. Any hopes of late-night euphoria drifted away. "I just thought that we would make the time… If only we could be normal for one night."

He watched her with a soft gaze as she walked out of the commons and into the hallway, letting out a sigh when she was gone. His mind continued to linger on the last thing she said.

" _If only we could be normal for one night."_ He dryly chuckled to himself. _Our whole lives have been the total opposite of normal. Even our_ relationship _is the opposite of normal._

But, just because they never met the definition of normal, didn't mean he couldn't comprehend what she longed for. She longed for a night to act like two regular young adults, to be a little carefree, to be freely in love and not worry about anything except for each other and the sunrise.

For once, he placed himself into her shoes (or, rather, her thigh-high boots) and thought about a night out between them. The pounding beats and jumpy synths of the music. The dimly lit scene only made visible by flashing neon lights. The feel of Starfire dancing against him. The kilowatt smile on her face as they took the night by storm. The one moment in their lives where they could be two normal teens in love. He realized that she wanted that.

And, after giving it some serious thought, he'd be damned if he didn't want that either.

Maybe she was right. Maybe they needed to make the time to _live_ —to take time out for themselves here and there, to live beyond the alarms and crime-report filings. Though Batman never taught him so, Starfire gave him a much-needed lesson in how to live a more balanced life. (Or as balanced of a life that a crime-fighter and his Tamaranean girlfriend could have together.)

* * *

Hours later, Robin appeared outside Starfire's bedroom door. He knew he'd left her lonely for a while and hoped to reverse that, hoped to make her emerald eyes shine and her sweet voice zealous again.

His knuckles rapped against the door and she appeared.

"Robin," she started, her eyes scanning up and down his torso, "you are dressed… casually?"

Hearing the confusion in her tone, he explained, "I tried to find the best outfit for the occasion."

"Occasion?" she echoed. "Did I 'miss a memo?'"

"Nope." A grin graced his lips. "I'm here to take you clubbing tonight. I've heard some pretty good things about a place in Downtown Jump."

Excitement instantly illuminated her face and she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Oh, Robin!" Upon letting him go, she asked, "What made you reconsider?"

"I figured one night on the town won't hurt us. Besides, I heard it's good to be normal sometimes."

"Indeed it is." She clapped her hands together. "Oh, I need to find a dress to wear!"

With a suggestive smirk, he asked, "Need any help?"

"I am not sure. I feel like you would help me get out of my dress sooner than find one."

He played coy as she pulled him into her bedroom. "What? I'd never do such a thing."

"Of course, Robin."

Despite his flirting, tonight wasn't about whether he'd see her in or out of a dress. It was about having fun and being as normal as two heroes could be, only if for one night.


End file.
